beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 16
is the 16th episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The English dubbed version was first seen on August 15, 2010 on Cartoon Network in North America. Plot The episode opens with Gingka by a stream remembering the tragic events surround his father's alleged death. Meanwhile, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and, Kyoya follow Hyoma who agrees to lead them to Koma Village though Kyoya is very suspicious of Hyoma. They continue on a long journey that seem as though they are going in circles however, Hyoma continues to put off their concerns. After a few more rounds, Kyoya confronts Hyoma. Hyoma continues to deny that anything is wrong but Kyoya reveals that he had been marking the path by stacking a rock each time they passed. The others are stunned and demand an explanation. Hyoma still feigns ignorance and tries to get the group to continue. However, Kyoya points his Bey at Hyoma who continues to deny any knowledge of what Kyoya is talking about. Kyoya launches his Bey at the surrounding rocks which bring down rocks down on Hyoma and forces him to use his Bey to destroy the falling rocks. When the dust settles, the others are stunned to see Hyoma's Bey, Rock Aries, one that they've never seen before. Hyoma challenges the group to a Beybattle. If one of them could defeat him, then he'll take them to Koma Village. Kyoya is ready to battle but the others want to battle Hyoma too. Kenta goes first determined to crush him but loses. Benkei goes next but ultimately loses. Kyoya is ready to launch Rock Leone when Hyoma suddenly agrees to take the group to Koma Village. Kyoya doesn't let down his guard keeping his Bey ready to launch as the others look puzzled. Hyoma explained that he had to test their worthiness and strength of their friendship to Gingka before he would be allowed to take them to Koma. Hyoma reveals a secret passage to Koma Village. They follow Hyoma and eventually make it to Koma. Meanwhile, Gingka looks in a forest when he sees a mysterious figure and seems to recognize it. Major Events *Kenta battles Hyoma and loses. *Benkei battles Hyoma and loses. *Hyoma is revealed to be Gingka's childhood friend. *Hyoma leads the group to Koma Village. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Hyoma *Hokuto (Debut) Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's; Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) Featured Beybattles *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = Hyoma and Aries *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = Hyoma and Aries Special Moves used *Horn Throw Destruction (Rock Aries ED145B) *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S) *Bull Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD) *Red Horn Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD) *Wind Storm Assault (Rock Aries ED145B) Differences in adaptations *The name of Hyoma's Metal Wheel was changed from "Clay" to "Rock", thus calling it Rock Aries instead of Clay Aries. Gallery Aries defeats Bull.JPG Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg Beyblade0017.jpg Beyblade0018.jpg Beyblade0019.jpg Hyoma.jpg Hyoma.png Hyoma1.jpg Hyoma2.jpg Hyoma3.jpg Hyoma5.jpg Hyoma6.jpg HyomaBey.jpg HyomaLaunch.jpg Hyouma.jpg Hyouma.png MFB Ram.png YoungGingaHyoma.jpg Picture 369.png Lrg-2349-238.jpg Lrg-2530-57.jpg Bull Upper.PNG Bull Upper 2.PNG BenkeiBull.jpg Benkei MF.PNG Benkei thowing Dark Bull.jpg Beyblade0034.jpg DarkBull.jpg Lrg-2349-238.jpg episode16.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion